Morning Glories 26
Morning Glories 26 provides a breather to the previous 25 issues (Season 1), and was released on April 24, 2013 for only $1. It is intended to function as the prelude to the second season. Solicitation Season 2 of the smash hit series begins here, with a special, full-sized, impossibly priced $1 prelude - the perfect jumping-on point for collection readers looking to move to single issues! Tagline: "THE WAITING GAME" Synopsis Casey Blevins is eating at a fancy restaurant when Abraham arrives and apologizes for being late: He was dealing with a family matter when Benjamin called, and then was stuck in traffic. Casey reassures him, she doesn't mind waiting. In the car back to her hotel, Casey thanks Abraham for the dinner and gives him "another name". She warns him that it's going to take same time and won't be easy. He replies that he'll schedule a flight to Kiev in the morning. This may be a reference to Irina. When they arrive at the hotel (which Abraham is paying for), Abraham tries to kiss Casey, but she ducks away protesting that she's his "son's age". Abraham replies that his son is "six years old" and that she definitely isn't. Casey sighs and enters the hotel. She enters her hotel room (room 813), draws a bath, and stares at her bag. She remembers Lara Hodge shoving it into her hands at the base. She opens it up and reads a notebook from the bag. She then takes out hair dye and glasses from her bag and proceeds to dye her hair black. Once she's done, she looks exactly like Georgina Daramount. She packs her bag, and leaves the hotel. She is then shown in a series of scenes: *Boarding an airplane *Riding in an army jeep with armed soldiers *Walking away from an explosion at an army base *Overlooking a forest lake with a bald-headed person *Passing a phone to Miss Richmond *Talking to a man in a white lab coat (Oliver Simon) *Killing four armed men. *Arguing with Abraham, while possibly delivering a list of the Truants names to him. *Entering a casino *Talking with Jade's mother in Des Moines *Injured on a tile floor by a sink *Threatening Hunter's doctor, Doctor IngramMorning Glories #8 *In Tokyo (perhaps for Jun and Hisao Fukayama, but most likely Akiko) *In a bar, likely in New York, spiking Ike's blackmailer's drink *In the desert (possibly looking for Abraham's Camp) Young Casey Casey is riding in the car with her father on the way to her first day of high school. He tries to pass on some fatherly wisdom and assures Casey that her parents will always be there for her. Casey gives him a peck on the cheek and tells him she will be fine. Casey and Tamara are walking through the halls as Tamara is recounting her escapades of the previous night. Tamara warns Casey that Isabel Traveiso is coming, but Casey doesn't have enough time to escape. Isabel arrives and tries to flatter Casey, mentioning that they should stick together since they were the only freshmen that tested high enough to join the physics AP class. Isabel asks about Casey's summer vacation, but quickly interrupts to brag about her own summer in Europe. She refers to how the two of them spent last year competing to be top of the class and how it "ended badly". Casey retorts this was because she won but Isabel accuses her of having cheated. Casey is incensed at the accusation, but is soon interrupted by the arrival of the new AP physics teacher Ms. Clarkson, who is actually the older Casey in her Daramount disguise. Characters Featured *Casey Blevins *Abraham Supporting Characters *Dan Blevins *Tamara *Isabel Traveiso *Miss Richmond *In Flashbacks **Ike **Hunter **Lara Hodge **Jade's Mother Continuity *Casey returns to the series after her exit in Morning Glories 16. *Casey is the person Benjamin summoned Abraham to meet, during Ike's flashback sequence in Morning Glories 24 . While disguised as Daramount, she spiked the drink of Ike's blackmailer (depicted in Morning Glories 11). *Casey argues with Abraham in his office at his desert camp, an event seemingly depicted in Hisao's flashback in Morning Glories 18. However, there are subtle differences between the two scenes: The woman in 18 is wearing pants, Casey is wearing a skirt. The desk in 18 has a book and a paper on the left side of the desk, no phone, and two boxes on the right side. In this issue, there is no book, no paper but a black phone on the left side of the desk, and only one box on the right (though the second, smaller box could be obscured by the large, flapped box). It is unclear what the significance of these differences is (or if they have any significance at all). *The outfit Casey is wearing in the desert and in Abraham's camp is very similar to what Daramount was wearing at Abraham's camp in Morning Glories 25: same pink shirt, same pink pants (though it appears to be a skirt in the same shade at Abraham's camp), and same black shoes. The difference is that Daramount is wearing a dark pink jacket and a brown belt in addition. *Casey, disguised as Daramount, is revealed to be the person who threatened Hunter's radiologist in Morning Glories 8. *Casey disguises herself as Ms. Clarkson, her own Advanced Physics instructor in high school, and the person her mother suspected of writing a recommendation letter that got Casey accepted to Morning Glory Academy. The conversation was depicted in Morning Glories 16. Trivia *Hunter S. Thompson is seen at the casino *Joe Eisma considers the restaurant scene to be a response to those who say he draws simple backgrounds.Tumblr post, Joe Eisma. May 11, 2013. *You can differentiate between disguised Casey and Daramount: Casey's features are rounder and softer (and she has blue eyes), and Daramount's are sharper and angular (and her eyes are green/yellow)Joe Eisma tweet May 25, 2013 Goofs The issue initially shipped with a misprinted page 8. Instead of the correct page, page 10 of the previous issue was printed instead. Cultural References *In the hallway scene where younger Casey was conversing with Tamara, a person walked by with "MyChemRom" written on his T-shirt. This is a reference to the alternative rock band which formed in 2001 and disbanded in 2013. Questions Answered questions *What were the circumstances surrounding Casey and the dead guards? (Answer) Unanswered questions *What does Abraham have to do in Kiev? *What was Casey doing in Japan? *Is Casey wearing a skirt in Abraham's camp? If so, what are they arguing about this time (since the "six kids" argument was with a pant-wearing woman)? *Since Casey's "Clarkson" identity is a Daramount doppleganger, how come Casey didn't bat an eye when she saw Daramount for the first time? Quotes References External links *Morning Glories Study Hall #26 at Multiversity Comics *Morning Glories #26 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com *MG 26 TinyChat Category:Issue Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Abraham/Appearances Category:Doctor Ingram/Appearances Category:Jade's Mother/Appearances Category:Tamara/Appearances Category:Dan Blevins/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Lara Hodge/Appearances Category:Benjamin/Appearances Category:Oliver Simon/Appearances Category:Ellen Richmond/Appearances Category:Isabel Traveiso/Appearances